The loading and unloading of a ship is a time consuming process. For example, the loading of ordnance and supplies of a Navy ship is time consuming and requires a large amount of manpower. Typically, elevator delays are a significant reason for lengthening this process. For example, when one elevator is being loaded, that elevator is not available at other decks of the ship. Similarly, when the loaded elevator reaches the desired deck on one level, that elevator is not available at other decks on other levels. Thus, the loading and unloading of a conventional elevator causes significant delays in the loading and/or unloading of a ship. In addition, delays can occur when an elevator carrying supplies reaches a desired floor but cannot be unloaded in a timely manner. For example, a forklift is unavailable to assist with the unloading of the supplies. Although the above description is directed at elevator systems within ships, this problem may also be applicable to elevators not located on a ship, such as freight elevators in a building.